Investigations
by ShadowFan9001
Summary: A series of mysteries leaves Sonic feeling trapped. Even after starting a small detective agency with Ness, the problems constantly multiply and slowly overwhelm the blue hedgehog. How will Sonic manage to untangle this dangerous web of deceit? R&R and enjoy!


A/N: I don't own Nintendo. This is my first fanfiction so please read and review! Also, shout out to Psychic Karate for helping me with this chapter!

0 00 00 00 0

The bullet breezed past Sonic's ear and thudded into the wall behind him. He turned his head, startled, and a small voice in his brain told him that a gun had been fired at him, but he didn't believe it. His thoughts had been frozen with fear, he moved only by instinct. He pulled out his own small pistol and quickly fired three shots. Bang, bang, bang!

At his side was a small boy, a baseball cap was on his head. It was Ness, wearing all dark colors except for the colorful cap on his head. Sonic silently cursed the love Ness had for that stupid cap, without it, they would have blended into the shadows and they wouldn't have been spotted.

Another shot rang out, this time it landed by the door. Sonic gasped. There was more than one person attacking them. His heart screamed in his ears. He had to get out.

Ness had been curled into a ball behind a trash can in the alleyway, but now he got up and shot PSI from his hand, his fingers pointed like a gun.

"Are you even aiming?!" Sonic hissed as the PSI fizzled out in the air several yards away from them.

Ness shrugged and whispered frantically back, "Hard to concentrate. I think I distracted them, though. They've stopped firing."

Ness was right. The bullets had stopped flying through the air, maybe their attackers had not expected a PSI user.

"Hurry," hissed Sonic. He grabbed Ness's hand and started running out of the alleyway, half hunched over. Suddenly a blast of light assaulted him. It was another bullet. Sonic looked behind him. The bullet seemed to fly in slow motion as it headed for Ness's head. Sonic's heart seemed to stop in his chest, he reflexively pulled Ness away. It blew a hole through the sideways brim of Ness's cap, grazing his temple, and lodged itself into the crumbling brick wall of the alleyway. Voices shouted in a language Sonic didn't understand. He didn't have the time to think about what they were saying anyway, he was too busy propelling his legs forward and keeping both him and Ness alive as they raced away from their attackers, Sonic practically dragging Ness.

After several minutes of flat out sprinting, Sonic slowed down to a walk. They were now on the safer side of town, houses surrounded them with their friendly lighted windows. The red-capped boy beside Sonic was gasping for breath. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Woah!" he cried in a hoarse voice. "That... that could've killed me..."

"Good thing I yanked you away just in time," said Sonic absentmindedly. He put a hand in his coat pocket and wished he had a pack of gum. Something that he could distract himself with.

Ness looked up at Sonic, his eyes still wide as ever. "Who were those people?"

Sonic knitted his brow. He was just as clueless as Ness, but he didn't want to show it. Their nervous footsteps echoed throughout the dark neighborhood, they were probably the only people out at this late hour. "I don't know, Ness. I don't know."

"Well, then," said Ness. "Maybe we should find out. I think, though, that it might have something to do with what happened yesterday..."

Sonic's quick mind started reviewing what had happened the night before, putting all the facts into place...

0 00 00 00 0

Sonic had just finished painting the window of his office door. PSI Investigations. Sonic liked to think that it stood for something like Prodigious Speed Investigations. Catchy, right? He looked at the window, secretly admiring his work. It looked like something out of a movie.

The blue hedgehog had started his detective business just a few hours ago, after hiring a partner, or as he liked to call it, sidekick. Ness was just a kid, sometimes unreliable, and often very annoying, but he was fiercely loyal and Sonic knew that that was what he needed in a partner. The real problem with Ness, though, was that he treated the detective business like a game, but Sonic knew it was more than that. A variety of strange and suspicious troubles had visited their community of Smashers lately, and Sonic knew they needed a detective to figure things out.

Like, for example, Ganondorf's stolen sword. It had been missing for a few weeks, and Ganondorf had almost driven himself crazy looking for it, so the second Sonic opened up shop, Ganondorf was pounding at the door. But once Ganondorf sat down and started talking, he said nothing, absolutely nothing that would be useful. He gave no clues, no hints on where he had last left his sword, he said that he didn't remember very well.

And don't forget Link's and Toon Link's stolen shields. They were almost as worried as Ganondorf about their stolen goods, but they had nothing to say about it either. Quoting Toon Link, "My shield just kinda disappeared! I'm not even sure when was the last time I saw it!"

All very suspicious, Sonic thought.

0 00 00 00 0

As they were walking along the darkened streets, an idea suddenly flashed in Sonic's mind. "You know what?" he said in a superior voice. "Whoever did this to us was probably also connected with the thefts of Ganondorf's sword and Link's and Toon Link's shields. They all happened too close together."

"Maybe we should find a pattern," Ness suggested thoughtfully, fingering the broken brim of his cap. "But how do we do that?"

Sonic looked up at the stars. "It's getting late. Maybe this could wait until next morning. Besides, the streets are dangerous to us now, so we shouldn't linger outside for too long."

Ness nodded. He turned and looked as if he was going to head for his house, then he paused and gazed at the shadows and darkness surrounding him. "Sonic?" He asked quietly. "Could you follow me back home?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's really dark..."

Sonic sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "You're a _detective_, Ness, and detectives aren't afraid of the dark..."

"I didn't say I was afraid of the dark!" squeaked Ness.

"Aren't you, though?" Sonic asked smoothly.

"Um..."

I might as well give him a break, thought Sonic. He's a kid and he's just been in a near-death situation.

"Fine," said Sonic. "I'll follow you home."

0 00 00 00 0

The next morning, Sonic sat up in bed and thought for a long time, contemplating everything that had happened. Last night these things had seemed too sudden to be real, but after a night's worth of sleep he realized that he could finally look at the problem from a different perspective. A detective's perspective.

He got up and paced around his bedroom, then an idea hit him that made his eyes widen and his heartbeat grow quicker.

Quick as a flash, Sonic raced out the door, ran down the street, and started pounding on the door of Ness's house. Unprofessional of him, but he was sure he had hit a jackpot. There was a click as someone unlocked the door and Ness stood in front of him, bleary-eyed and still wearing his pajamas. "What is it?" asked Ness in a tired voice. "It's five in the morning."

"Ness!" Sonic's voice, instead of being smooth and superior-sounding, practically bounced with energy. "I have an idea! Remember Pit and his Sky Telly?"

Ness's eyes lit up, he looked like he had just drank ten cans of soda. "You're right! His Sky Telly! He should have the fight in the alleyway in his records somewhere! Hang on a sec, I gotta go change out of my jammies!"

Sonic sighed. Sometimes Ness made him miss being a kid.

0 00 00 00 0

A/N: Next chapter will be about Pit and his mysterious Sky Telly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
